Cooking Skills
by Conundrumz
Summary: Fai's cooking is so good...Kurogane just can't resist. Kurofai


I forgot to put the disclaimer on my last fic…so..

Tsubasa Chronicle does not belong to me (obviously) but to CLAMP 8D

The mage had been cooking all afternoon. The kitchen was filled with the aromas of his labors; a sauce and pasta well mixed together. Rice and tender cooked meat also, adorned part of the counter, crammed steaming between the large cooking volumes that lay open to various pages displaying different meals. And now a sweet smell was also present; coming from a large bowl in the center.

Fai loved sweet things, _all_ sweet things, but the chocolate cake they had eaten in the last world tasted heavenly even to his tongue. That was why, in a new place and settled in a house offered to them by a kindly older couple; Fai had insisted that while his companions searched for Sakura's feather he would cook them something.

Gently stirring the sweet and dark mixture with a wooden spoon, Fai skimmed a finger down Syaoran's translated notes on the recipe and then leaned over the counter and chose a large brown egg; cracking it skillfully over the bowls edge.

Humming to himself as he blended the yoke in, he imagined the cake as a finished product. It would be deliciously light, he thought, with dark chocolate icing coating the top. Fai paused, glancing down at the book that had the picture of the cake; it was rather large, he thought, he would need one of the bigger pans to cook it in.

Setting the bowl down on the counter Fai opened the cupboard to root around for one, just as he was drawing the pan out, the door handle clicked and Kurogane appeared in the kitchen.

"Kuro-rin!" Fai grinned cheerfully; straightening, as the ninja sidestepped the mess of bowls and helped himself to a glass of water. "Your home!"

"Yeah," Kurogane said simply, setting the glass back on the counter and glaring around at the jumbled kitchen.

"Where are Syoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" Fai asked, peering around Kurogane as though the larger man was hiding them.

"There was a parade or something" Kurogane answered gruffly, 'The princess wanted to go so the kid took her."

"Whaaa," Fai grinned "Kuro-sama should have gone with them!"

Kurogane scowled and looked away. "Che, like I'd do something like that."

He paused glancing at the spoon in the mage's hands. "Is this what you've been doing anyway?"

Fai beamed. "I thought Kuro-tan and everyone would like to have some chocolate cake for dessert tonight." He said.

"Chocolate Cake?' Kurogane glowered, "That sugary crap we had last time?"

"Eh?! Kuro-rin doesn't want my cake!?"

"I HATE SWEET THINGS!"

Grinning, Fai quickly turned around and picked up the bowl, then, leaning in close he let out a soft whistle; the mixture briefly shimmering before returning to its chocolate color. Knowing he would be sorry for using his magic later, but at that moment unable to resist he spun back to face Kurogane, and beamed.

"Try some now, Kuro-tan,' Fai offered the ninja the bowl cheerfully.

Kurogane blanched. "I hate that stuff and you know it!" He stepped backwards quickly, 'Keep it the hell away from me!"

"But it's good for you Kuro-rin!" Fai said, advancing; spoon positioned menacingly.

"If you made it, it'll probably **kill **me!"

Just like in Oto country, however, the magician had been waiting for this opportunity; as the ninja opened his mouth in protest Fai quickly shoved in a spoonful of the chocolate mixture.

For a second Kurogane looked as though he was going to murder the mage, but then, suddenly, a look of utter disbelief mixed with bliss came over the ninja's features. Eyeing the bowl with desire, Kurogane cleaned of the rest of the spoon with his tongue, and snatched the mixture from the mages hands.

"Ah! Kuro-tan _does_ love my cooking!" Fai laughed; having far too much fun to care that his cake mix was being devoured.

Kurogane glared over the top of the bowl, finishing the last of the sugary cake like a starving man. "Why the hell does it taste so good?"

"It's because I have great cooking skills, isn't it Kuro-chii?" Fai grinned, darting up to grab the bowl from Kurogane's hands. "You-'

But Fai stopped talking and froze as he met Kurogane's eyes. They were fixated on his face with the same burning passion he'd had when he was eating the mix seconds before, but this time they were looking at Fai, or more correctly, they were locked on Fai's mouth.

Raising his hand hesitantly Fai touched the corner of his lips. His fingers met with a small amount of chocolate cake mixture, probably left over from tasting it himself earlier. Before he had a chance to wipe it away, or even lower his hand, Kurogane had stepped forward and grabbed the mage's shirt. Crushing his mouth against Fai's and making him gasp; the ninja's rough tongue traced his lips and licked off the mix on the side. Then, tasting deliciously of chocolate, Kurogane's mouth pried Fai's opened and explored it ruthlessly with his tongue, the mage's own hands tangled in the ninja's shirt.

Finally breaking the kiss, Kurogane pulled away, Fai stared back at him, panting.

"You know, Kuro-mi', the magician said, slightly breathlessly, 'I didn't actually enchant that particular bit of mixture."

"I know." Kurogane growled, and pulled Fai back to him for another kiss.

Thank you for reading!

Maybe a review? Please, please?

-waves cookie-


End file.
